


A New Breed of Angel

by WhiteWolfAngeni



Series: A Whole New Generation [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, Spirit Guide, Tablets, Time Travel, alternate time lines, brain washing, dream walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfAngeni/pseuds/WhiteWolfAngeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra is trying to keep her family safe. Can she learn how to wield her angel powers? Will Gabriel get his grace back? And what of Meg and Castiel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time passes

**Author's Note:**

> More relationships, more character development. I hope people enjoy it! Please feel free to comment! I enjoy feed back.  
> I had decided to scrap the original idea as it became to confusing. Trying something new sorry for the confusion. chapter 1 is still the same.

Cassandra drove out to the high school in town. It had been close to a month since she had found out about her Great Grandfather. Meg was still hiding out in her house. The demon had become like a mother or a second sister to Cassandra. The demon was still infatuated with Castiel, who didn't seem to mind it at all. Castiel had gotten a job at the local convenient store, taking over Cassandra's previous job. Cassandra had been contacted by an old friend. Her friend ran an antiques store in town and was looking for a business partner. The wages weren't consistent , but they were better than her previous job. Gabriel found a job at the local High School as a janitor. After playing one as a trickster god, he felt it wouldn't be too difficult.

Having four adults making money in the house was very helpful. Castiel and Gabriel were also happy to have spending money, Gabriel especially. Cassandra pulled in to the High School. It was late and Gabriel had been sitting on the bench waiting for her. He entered the passenger side. "I bought Chinese." She said pointing at the bag in the backseat. Gabriel reached around and began eating. She had bought him pork fried rice. For herself and Castiel she had bought lo mien. They drove to pick up Castiel at the convenient store. By time they were at the store Gabriel had finished his rice. Castiel climbed into the backseat. Gabriel handed him his food. By the time they were home only Cassandra's food remained.

They parked the car and made their way to the house. It had changed a lot in a months time. Gabriel had personalized his room to suit his interests (He even spent a week painting it himself). It had become his own man cave, He wouldn't let anyone see it. Castiel and Meg had also made changes to their room. Cassandra had helped them move her parents things. the items she wanted to keep were relocated to the basement. The master bedroom was now filled with Meg and Castiel's personal affects. Around the house strewn amongst family pictures were pictures of the four of them. Cassandra reveled at  how much like a family they had become. Living with her Great Grandfather, and a Great Uncle (It fits since most angels are siblings), she felt like her family was coming back. Who would have thought the fall of angels would have brought her so much happiness.


	2. Cassandra's little secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra keeps sneaking out of the house at night. Where is she going? Who is the young man she keeps meeting up with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this I sat for an hour trying to figure out how much trouble a young part angel could get herself into. I hope people will like it!

Cassandra came downstairs to find Gabriel asleep on the couch, bills on top of him. Her Great Grandfather had taken his new role very seriously. Well as seriously as an ex trickster God could physically take it. He had been working very hard to help Cassandra with the bills. Cassandra organized the bills and set them aside. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Good night Gabriel."

With Castiel asleep upstairs, Gabriel asleep on the couch and Meg still out, Cassandra grabbed her bag and snuck out of the house. Parked next to her car was another car. Standing outside of the other car was a young man. "Took you long enough."

"Do you know how hard it is for me to get out?"

"Are you ready?"

"yeah let's get going." She climbed into the passenger seat of his car. Every time she snuck out, she would feel so guilty about hiding her nighttime escapades. They drove into town to an old abandoned warehouse. They exited the vehicle and entered the warehouse. The young man closed the doors behind them and turned on the lights. The walls were covered in wards. Cassandra took a spray paint can from her bag and spray painted wards upon the door. 

"Are you ready to get started?" He asked pulling out his angel blade and tossing one to her. She caught it mid air.

"Bring it on."

* * *

"Adriel...You do realize I am only part angel right?" She was beat. Adriel had been working her for hours. She had cuts all over, luckily they had already begun healing.

"I do realize this. But you must realize that you can not hope to protect them if you do not overcome the limitations of your human side."

"There is nothing wrong with my human side." She looked him over. She had done pretty well and managed to get a few nicks in. Since the hospital Cassandra realized she wanted to protect her family by any means necessary. If that meant actually giving in to her angel side she would. Sure Gabriel's grace was returning but it would take months, maybe even years before he would be back to his old self. She knew he would disapprove, but someone had to keep them safe and Meg couldn't do it alone. Her eyes felt heavy. She was exhausted from lack of sleep. She slumped against Adriel, fast asleep.

* * *

Adriel looked at the woman resting upon him. It had been a little under a month since he had showed up at the store, bleeding and in need of her help. She had brought him to this warehouse to nurse him back to health. (She didn't want to bring him home because of Castiel and Gabriel.) He was surprised when the young part Angel asked him to teach her about being an angel. Since then almost every night was spent sparring or showing her how to use her grace.

He thought back to how he felt when first laying eyes upon her. He had this sense of belonging, as if he needed to meet her, as if it were fated they meet. Oh father what do you want from me?

* * *

Cassandra woke with a start. She scrambled for her phone. It read 4:13. Oh no she was late. "Adriel why didn't you wake me?" she scrambled to pack her things.

"You looked tired."

"No. You promised you would wake me by 3." Meg would be up. The demon didn't need much sleep. Every evening she would have moved from the room she shared with Castiel to the living room. She would watch T.V., read, or occupy herself with some sort of activity until the rest of the house hold was awake. The demon's behavior was so routine that she could l keep time to it. 

Adriel drove the panicked Cassandra home, and left her at the edge of the driveway. She ran towards the house. When she got to the house she found that the lights weren't on and the T.V was off. Strange Meg must have decided to spend more time in the room with Castiel. Cassandra tiptoed in to the room, when the lights flicked on. Cassandra froze.

"Hello Firefly. Out for a midnight stroll?" Meg looked at her from the couch.


	3. Cassandra's day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's been caught by Meg. Will she be able to shake the demon or will Meg find out her secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are going to be shorter. i only have small snippits written so bear with me.

"Dammit." Cassandra cursed under her breath. This is the last time she takes a nap there.

"Sit." Meg orders.

"I'd rather stand. Besides your not my mother." Cassandra growled. She is too tired to be civil with the demon.

"I said sit." Cassandra not wanting to argue further does as she is told.

"Where have you been off to every night."

"I haven't been out every night."

"Did you forget that I don't sleep? I'm also not deaf. The bottom stair creaks when you step on it." Cassandra cursed herself. She had been meaning to fix that. "So where have you been?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

"Why"

"Because you are lying to us." The woman would never admit it was because she was worried about her.

"Aren't you a demon? You do this sort of thing for a living." "That's different."

"No it is not and you know it. Now unless you have more to talk about i am going to bed. I have work in the morning." Cassandra ran upstairs feeling guilty for talking to Meg like that.

* * *

 "Gabriel you need to talk to her." Meg confronted him at breakfast. He sat reading the paper and eating cereal. This wasn't the first time Meg had come to talk to him on this issue.

"Meg she is an adult. She can go where ever she wants when ever she wants. besides if she really wants us to know she will tell us when she is ready."

"So you aren't the least bit angered by her lying to us?"

"Not in the slightest. I trust her more than you think. She will make her own decisions and we will be there to help her when she makes mistakes." Castiel came downstairs. Seeing how emotional Meg was he tried to retreat upstairs, but she had caught sight of him.

"Castiel back me up here."

"I heard the whole thing and Gabriel is right." Castiel helped himself to a bowl of cereal.

"Meg you are not her mother. Trust me she doesn't want or need another one pestering her." Gabriel had seen the ghost woman on several occasions watching over Cassandra. 

Cassandra came downstairs. She had bags under her eyes. Gabriel had been noticing for a while that the girl was sleep deprived. Last night must have been rough because she looked completely drained. Her fight with Meg last night probably didn't help things. "Good morning Cassie." She made a noise in acknowledgement and set to making her breakfast. He defiantly knew she was completely exhausted for she didn't berate him for calling her Cassie like she always did.

* * *

Gabriel and Castiel had the day off, so Cassandra drove to work alone. She found a note on the door of the Antique store.  _Hey Cas. The water pipes broke and flooded the store. I have someone coming in but it might be a couple of days before_ _we are back in business. In the drawer is money to compensate for loss in wages until the problem is fixed. I will call you once the store is set to reopen._ Cassandra unlocked the store and found the money in an envelope in the cash drawer. She locked up behind herself and decided to go visit Adriel.

* * *

"Cassandra? What are you doing here? I thought you had to work?"

"Boss let me off." She looked around the warehouse, something was off. "Adriel..." She noticed the bottle of wine. She picked it up. "Since when do you drink?"

"Sorry love but I think that's mine." The wine left her hands. In front of her holding the wine bottle was an Angel she had never met before.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a while before the next chapter is out.


	4. Angels Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this Angel? Is he friend or foe? Will Cassandra be able to help him?

Cassandra pulled out the angel blade Adriel had given her. Adriel put a comforting hand on her shoulder and grabbed the angel blade from her. "Cassandra this is Balthazar, Balthazar..."

"The Great Granddaughter of the Archangel Gabriel." He grabbed her hand, startling her, and shook it. "You're just like him."

"Adriel you let another angel in here!"

"Not really. He found me." Adriel said in defense. "Don't worry you can trust him. He was really close to Castiel." Although that didn't completely calm her worries, Cassandra relaxed a bit.

"So how are my brothers doing?" Balthazar pitched forward and was leaning on Cassandra.

"Adriel." Adriel brought over a crate and Cassandra helped the angel to sit. His vessel didn't look damaged but looking at his grace she could see the truth.

"I think daddy dearest left a few pieces behind when he brought me back." Cassandra could see on his face the pain he had been hiding. Able to see his true visage, she could see that his wings were shredded and mangled. Both of his wings were broken in multiple places. He also had injuries to the rest of his form. How the hell was he still standing.

"Adriel he's going to need something stronger." The younger angel disappeared Cassandra ran back to her car. By the time she was back, Adriel had several bags of the strongest liquor he could find. Angels, took them forever to get drunk. That was one perk She didn't mind having inherited. In her hands she held a bag of First AIDE supplies. Balthazar eyed the collection of items.

"What's that for love?"

"The liquor is for you. Your wings are broken. Adriel will be able to heal the rest, but if the wings aren't set they will heal wrong." Balthazar was surprised at first that she could see them, then remembered what she was. Subconsciously he moved his wings away from her, and winced at the pain it caused. Cassandra had forgotten how taboo it was for them to let someone touch their wings, as this was their most vulnerable point. Adriel had the same problem when she fixed his.

"I think I'll pass sweat heart. Besides you wouldn't know anything about wings."

"I wanted to be an aviary specialist growing up. Even volunteered at the local bird sanctuary, where lucky for you I learned to set broken wings. Now get to drinking."

* * *

 

While Balthazar drank, Cassandra phoned home to tell Gabriel she was spending the night at a friends house. It wasn't a complete lie, in a way she was spending the night with a friend. Balthazar drank until he was pleasantly drunk, thanks to the bags of liquor and trips for more by Adriel. He was going to have a lovely hangover in the morning. She had him lay down on the ground on his stomach, which would make working on his wings easier for both of them. 

Cassandra cautiously approached the injured angel. Even though he was drunk it still took a while before she could convince him to stop moving his wings and let her work on them. When he let her she held onto the first wing gentle and braced herself for what would come next.

The angel screamed in pain as she tried to set his wings. Some of it had healed so she had to re-break parts. Luckily she was part angel or else she wouldn't be standing. Cassandra worked as fast as she could, while still being careful. The screams of an angel at the right frequency could still cause her pain. She worked as long as she could and got the majority of his wing reset. it had been a difficult process what with battling the pain caused by his screaming and trying to keep the struggling angel still. Adriel had helped hold his brother down through the entire process, which aided her efforts. Her head hurt, the pain his screams caused becoming unbearable.

"Cassandra, your ears. They're bleeding." She reached up to touch something warm and sticky. She brought it into her field of vision. It was blood alright. Her head swam and everything went black. "Cassandra!"

* * *

 Adriel made sure that Cassandra was alright, her grace had already been hard at work repairing any damage. He just helped it along. Balthazar stayed on the ground, Adriel could understand the elder angels reluctance to move. Their wings were the most sensitive part of themselves, which meant damage to any part of them could be excruciatingly painful. Balthazar had broken both wings in several places.

Adriel had been in the same position. He had been injured during the fall and was lucky to find a vessel. With a broken wing he was grounded. He watched as his siblings fought over vessels, even killing each other for a better vessel. It was disgusting what they had become. He hid himself from his siblings until he felt the pull. This is how he showed up, injured to Cassandra's place of work. She had also helped fix his wing. However it had taken him much longer than Balthazar for him to trust her anywhere near him or his wings. He was quite surprised to find how patient she was with him and how kind she was, even though of all the people in the world, she had lost the most to the angels.

He watched her sleep, something he enjoyed doing. He watched her chest rise and fall and marveled at her humanity. He had been warned. Do not become attached to the humans. No good will come of it. Castiel was the example Naomi would use whenever he questioned why. According to Naomi, Castiel's obsession is what lead him down his terrible path. He had only met Castiel once at his lowest point. He was training with the garrison that had been sent to protect Kevin Tran. When he saw the shape his elder brother was in, there but not there, broken mentally, he could not help but feel everything Naomi said was true.

His limited time on earth before the fall didn't help matters. As he saw it humans were flawed. They lied, cheated, and stole to get what they wanted. They even killed without provocation. How could his father create such creatures? Cassandra changed all of that. She had been a light in the darkness, guiding him in his new life. He knew it was wrong. He knew his father would not approve, but he was falling for her, his angel. Oh father why would you lead me to her, when my love for her will cause me to disobey you?

* * *

When Cassandra first woke it was still dark outside. Her head hurt and it felt as if she had been hit by a semi. She did not rise but looked around. Adriel had helped Balthazar into a sitting position and was trying to converse with the drunken angel. It seemed like the drunken angel was teasing him about something. "Fine I'll admit it I have...feelings for her." Cassandra smiled. She had been waiting for him to realize it. To say the words, to admit he felt the same way. The drunken angel laughed. "What?

"You. You are acting like you just committed a crime, it is just falling in love. What is the that can happen? You have already fallen." Cassandra didn't really listen to the rest she was too tired. She fell asleep in pure bliss over the fact that her angel shared the same feelings.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying my best with Balthazar.  
> sorry bout the fluff. i had been debating whether or not to put it in. trying not to make it all about adriel and cassandra.


	5. Sam the Impala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar's recovery and Gabriel's hobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short filler, giving a look into Gabriel and Cassandra's relationship. It is going to be a short chapter but that is because the chapter that follows is going to be longer.

Cassandra woke again, this time morning had dawned. She sat up slowly feeling a lot better. She looked around and saw Balthazar sitting holding his head. She pitied the angel. Without saying a word, she sat up and fished through her bag. She produced a bottle of aspirin, which she handed to the angel.

"Thank you." She also handed him a bottle of water to wash them down. He held the bottle and turned it in his hands. "How many should I take?"

"For you? Hard to say. Half a bottle at least maybe even the whole thing. Where's Adriel?" The younger angel popped in startling her. He had a squirming bundle of fur in his arms. It hissed and spat at him causing him to drop it in surprise. The poor little thing landed hard onto the ground. Cassandra stooped down to pick it up his prisoner. It was a white kitten. The kitten began purring as she scratched it under the chin. She noticed that it wore a blue collar and it's tag read Grace. "Well aren't you just the cutest little thing?" The kitten stared at her with the brightest blue eyes.

"That thing is a monster. It attacked me." Adriel said. He eyed the cat warily. 

"This thing is a kitten, and it was probably just scared." The kitten meowed at her, jumped out of her arms and ran off. Try as they might they found no trace of the kitten.

* * *

When night fell Cassandra returned home. Gabriel was still awake. She waled over to her Great Grandfather and hugged him from behind. "Welcome home Cassandra." He didn't look up from his work on the model car in front of him. It was an impala (yes like the impala). Cassandra had gotten it for him as a joke but he had really set to working on it. He had a strange habit of calling it Sam and then laughing to himself as if it were an inside joke. Cassandra didn't dare ask, cause she was sure she didn't want to know the answer.

"Sam is looking good." She made some tea for herself and coffee for Gabriel. She put lots of sugar into both drinks.

"More sugar please." He asked. As his grace increased, his craving for sugar increased as well. She could see faintly the outline of one of his sets of wings returning. Eventually the rest would come back. "Cassandra." He took his eyes off of his work to look at her. " You know you can talk to about anything right?"

"Yes I know." Gabriel didn't push it any further, which is why Cassandra respected him. He knew when to give her, her space.

She had found herself missing his trickster personality, but as she helped him with his model, she found the time spent with the new him more enjoyable. Even if he did attack her with the paint brush.

* * *

 

Castiel came downstairs to find their paint war had escalated to a flour war. He had found he also missed this side of his brother, and was glad to see them bonding. He had to hide his laughter when Meg came in the house to find the mess the two had made. Meg yelled at them to clean up, to which Gabriel made her his new target, Meg joined the fight and soon the entire kitchen was white with flour.

* * *

That night Cassandra had the strangest dream. There was fog everywhere, making it hard for her to see. She called out for anyone, maybe someone would hear her. As if in response she heard a tiny bell. Following the sound she saw a white kitten. "Grace?" The kitten meowed.

* * *

Cassandra jumped awake. Well that was a strange dream. She stood and stretched. She felt well rested after her first good night of sleep in a month. She practically ran out the door ready to get the day started. "Cassandra where are you off to?" Meg called after her.

"To a friends place." Another half lie.

"You should shower..." The door closed and the girl was gone.

* * *

 

"What happened to you?" Balthazar asked playing with her hair. It was still white with flour. Cassandra had washed up slightly the night before but had been too tired to actually shower. She pushed his hand away when he started ruffling her hair.

"Gabriel." That was all the explanation needed.

"I am assuming he was not alone in his mischief." Balthazar hinted, she smiled. "You are just like him." 

"How are the wings feeling?"

"Better. Still not fully healed, but better."

"Hey Cassandra." Adriel popped in. He had been disposing of the bottles from the night before. 

"Hey yourself." She responded. 

"Do you want to get started?" Adriel pulled out his angel blade.

"Bring it." She pulled out her own. 

They sparred together, Balthazar watching and giving pointers, much to Adriel's dismay.  Adriel was young for an angel and still had a lot to learn himself. When it got to be late, Cassandra packed up her things and bid the two angels farewell.

With the part angel gone Balthazar rounded on Adriel. "Shall we continue our lesson?" Adriel rolled his eyes something he had picked up from Cassandra. 

* * *

That night Cassandra had the dream again. This time she moved towards Grace. The kitten meowed and ran off. Cassandra ran blindly into the thicker part of the fog. "Grace. Here kitty."

 

 

 


	6. A word of warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace makes an appearance again, and Cassandra meets a strange man. Gabriel and Castiel find out about Balthazar, and meet Adriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is extremely over protective at times.

Cassandra sat at work, watching out the window as the cars went by. Business was unusually slow today. She heard a meow. In the door way sat a little white kitten with a blue collar. "Grace?" The kitten ran off. Cassandra ran out of the store and after the kitten. "Grace!" She yelled as the kitten ran through traffic. The kitten arrived on the other side unscathed. Cassandra stared into the kittens deep blue eyes. Without even thinking she stepped into the road. A truck honked it's horn as she walked into it's path. A hand reached out and pulled her back, snapping her out of the trance.

"Hey kid are you okay?"

"Yeah..the...the cat."Cassandra stammered.

"What cat?" When Cassandra looked the kitten was nowhere to be found. "Are you sure your okay miss?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Cassandra brushed herself off. "Hey why don't you let me walk with you till you get where you are going. Wouldn't want you playing chicken with a truck again." 

"Well I work at Antique Treasures."

"Great I was just headed there myself." The man ended up accompanying her to the store. After looking around he brought up an old angel statuette. The angel was playing a horn. "Reminds me of Gabriel from the bible." Cassandra giggled looking at the little cherubic angel statuette. She knew Gabriel and that was definitely no Gabriel. She rang him up and wrapped the little angel to keep it safe till he got home. "Thank you." He reached his hand out.

"Cassandra." She shook his outstretched hand.

"Chuck." He turned to leave. "Oh Cassandra a word of advice. Call Meg before you leave work today." With that he left the store.

"Chuck?" Cassandra ran out after him but he was gone.

* * *

Cassandra actually followed Chuck's advice and called Meg. She didn't pick up her cell. "Meg I don't know why and this may sound crazy but someone suggested I call you, and well you would not believe what happened to me today." She was working on locking up the shop. She dropped her keys. When she had picked them up and straightened, she saw her reflection in the glass door. There were two angels in suits behind her. "Hey boys can I help you?" She tried to reach for her angel blade. They grabbed her making her drop her phone and keys. Luckily she still had it on, Meg's voice mail still recording. "Hey let go of me." She squirmed in their grasp. They held her arms so she couldn't even reach her blade. She tried anything, everything to shake them off, but she was just a part angel and they were much stronger than her. In a flutter of wings all three were gone, leaving the phone and keys behind.

* * *

Meg finished her poker game. She had won again. Pulling out her phone she noticed the missed call and voice mail. Listening back to it her face fell. She paid her tab with some of her earnings and ran out of the bar.

* * *

Meg had gone and picked both men up at their places of work. She knew even if she went to the store first before picking them up, that Cassandra was long gone. The two men knew more than she did about angels any way. Gabriel was so angry. If her were at the height of his power those angels would wish they had never come into existence. There was a flutter of wings. Gabriel quickly pulled out his angel blade and had the young angel pinned to the door, blade at his throat. "Where's Cassandra?"

"I don't know." The young angel looked scared. Poor guy had felt something wrong, had felt Cassandra was in trouble only to find himself on the other end of Gabriel's blade.

"Balthazar?" Meg and Gabriel had both been to preoccupied with the younger angel to notice the elder angel.

* * *

"Hello Castiel, Gabriel, Demon." Meg gave him a look that could kill.

"Balthazar explain." Gabriel ordered.

"The boy over there is Adriel. A bit young but a good kid. Been helping your Cassandra."

"Are you the reason she kept sneaking out of the house?" Gabriel asked. "What have you two been doing together?"

"And did you use protection?" Meg chimed in. She knew Cassandra probably hadn't done the dead with the boy, but she added it just for Gabriel's benefit. It had the desired effect. Gabriel's eyes went wide, anger crossing his face. He pushed the blade further into the young angel's throat.

"We had our angel blades." The younger angel answered. Meg stifled a laugh, Balthazar couldn't keep himself together, and Gabriel didn't know how to react to that. Poor Castiel and Adriel looked on in confusion.

"I will explain later Castiel." Meg said noticing his confusion. Obviously Dean hadn't taught him everything.

Balthazar laid his hand on Gabriel's arm. "Trust me brother, nothing happened between the two of them." Gabriel relaxed. "We should go some place safer to talk."

"The house. We will continue this conversation there."

* * *

 Cassandra woke up in a room. She felt the grogginess and the taste in her mouth. They had used their powers to knock her out. Adriel had done it to her once so she would know what it felt like. She was tied to a chair and in front of her was a metal table. It was extremely bright. even though her mind was still muddled she could see the truth of the room. A man in a suit walked in, a folder in his hands. Before the man had a chance to speak Cassandra cut in. "Cut the crap. I know this isn't real." It was a simple mental construct made up by an angel. The man sat down.

"What gave it away?"

"Why does it matter?" He shrugged.

"It doesn't. Looks like I couldn't fool you Cassandra." He snapped his fingers and the room changed. (It looks exactly like the room Naomi used to brain wash Castiel). She is still tied to a chair but this one looks like one you might find at the dentist. Next to her are tools, tools that look quite menacing.

"Who are you?"

"Bartholomew, and might I say it is a pleasure to finally meet the Great Granddaughter of the Archangel Gabriel. You my dear are a tricky one. Eluding us for so many years. We thought we had finally sniffed you out when your mother prayed to us. Even convinced her to let us in, just so we could get our hands on you. Too bad daddy interfered." This hit Cassandra hard.

"What do you want from me?"

"Right down to business." He pulled pictures out of the folder. " Do you remember these two?" The pictures were of Sam and Dean." Sam and Dean Winchester have something that belongs to me." He pulled out two more pictures. One of a young man the other of a rock with scribbles. "Kevin Tran, Prophet of the word of God, and the angel tablet. I want them and you are going to get them for me."

"Get it yourself. I'm not a retriever."

"I can not. It seems they keep the boy under lock and key. Who knows where they are keeping him. I need some one they trust."

"Why me when there are so many others out there they trust?" She would not wish this on anyone else but she barely knew the guys. Bartholomew reached out and stabbed her with his blade. Cassandra let out a blood curdling scream. Blade still protruding from her gut her leaned in twisting as he went.

"You are the only one who would survive what I am about to do." He pulled the blade out. Cassandra floated on the verge between consciousnesses and unconsciousness. "Prep her for the procedure." Everything went black as she lost touch with the world. 


	7. Family Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra's plight and the discovery of her father's secret.

"How are you even alive?" Castiel asked of Balthazar. Gabriel paced, Cassandra's phone in his hand waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Dad brought me back. There was something he wanted me to do, but he refused to tell me." 

"Why?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. Father said he would tell me when it was time."

"Hello?" Gabriel had gotten through, however it wasn't who he had intended to reach.

"Hello who is this?"

"Gabriel. Who am I speaking to?"

"Kevin." 

"Well Kevin can I speak to Dean?"

"No. I mean both him and Sam are out on a case."

"Well then can you tell him we are coming up for a visit. We will explain things when we get there."

"Okay but..." Gabriel hung up on him. He really wasn't in the mood to chat. Adriel had been silent since the store. Gabriel could tell he was worried about Cassandra, but how far did his feelings for her go. He didn't even notice that Balthazar had slipped away.

"Gabriel did you know about this?" Balthazar's voice came from downstairs. There were many things his brother could get into down there and whatever it was it might not be good. 

* * *

The group ran downstairs to find Balthazar staring at a door. There were wards etched into and painted on the door. Gabriel, Castiel, and Meg knew of the door. They had been instructed to never go near the door by Cassandra. She would avoid it herself. "Balthazar leave it." Gabriel warned. He had been curious himself but would respect Cassandra's wishes. Balthazar ignored him eyeing the lock. He pulled out an old key on a black chord. Gabriel recognized it as Cassandra's "Balthazar where did you get that?"

"I nicked it while she was sparring with angel boy."

"It's true. She takes it off when we spar. She said she doesn't want to lose it." Adriel answered unfazed by Balthazar's comment. Gabriel was surprised. Cassandra never took it off. It was the last thing her father had given her before his death. He heard the click of the lock.

"Balthazar wait..." Meg started but the angel had already opened the door. In the middle of a small, cramped room was a figure surrounded by holy fire. He turned to look at them.

"Oh people! Thank Dad I thought I was going to be trapped here forever. I was starting to get bored."

* * *

Cassandra started regaining consciousnesses, and immediately wished she hadn't. All she could feel was pain, White hot searing pain. "Welcome back Cassandra. Thought we might have lost you there." She remembered where she was and tried to move. More pain. Moving at all was a bad idea. "Now that you are awake we will begin." Begin? The hadn't even started yet! She closed her eyes tight wishing she were somewhere else. Cold hands held her face and forced her eyes open. "We need you to keep those pretty little eyes open for the time being." There was a whirring sound and some sort of instrument came near her eyes. She struggled even though it was painful. The hands clamped down harder and prevented her from moving. Closer and closer it came until a searing white light pierced her vision.

* * *

Inside the flaming circle was Adriel. "How is this even possible?" The Adriel outside of the circle asked.

"I'm sorry but could you let me out first. It's been ages since I've stretched my legs."

"Not until you answer a few questions." Gabriel began. 

"I'm Adriel." He cut in. "Same Adriel standing over there, different timeline. Five years in the future I traveled back in time. Missed my exit and ended up two years before Cassandra was even born, and come face to face with her pissed off Father. He trapped me here and now, today you guys are going to let me out." Gabriel nodded to their Adriel who popped out and returned with a bucket of water. He put out the fire drenching his future self in the process. His future self didn't seem to mind. Future Adriel stretched, even letting his wings unfurl. Unawares to him Meg came up behind him with a 2x4 she had found. He was out cold.

* * *

 

"Meg why?" Castiel stammered.

"We need to get going and future boy is holding us up. We'll take him with us and interrogate him at the bunker." Although it was weird it being himself, but Adriel agreed with the Demoness.

Cars all packed, the motley crew began their drive to the bunker. Gabriel prayed Sam and Dean could help, Cursing his own powerlessness in the situation.

* * *

Cassandra enjoyed the reprieve from the pain that unconsciousness gave her. It gave her an escape. Only downside, the weird ass dream she was having. She was in the fog again, and like before she had followed the bell. When she had found Grace, like before she followed the kitten. However this time the kitten lead her to a door, a beautiful door shining like crystals even in the dark. The kitten sitting at her feet meowed and rubbed against her leg. "Do you want me to open it?" The kitten meowed at her again. "Well here goes nothing" She pushed open the door and was welcomed by a comforting light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i myself did not like the future adriel character i create as he is super useless. I kind of just used him to help the group understand what cassandra learns herself.


	8. Dream Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra's having weird dreams. Everyone else has made it to the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i am writing meg as more docile. this is kind of going off of the broken meg before she was killed in the show.

As they drove Meg tried to ignore the sounds coming from her trunk. Even though they had taken two vehicles, and he could have ridden in either car, Meg did not trust future boy as far as she could throw him. none of the others had argued with her as she deposited him in the trunk. The knocking got louder. Dammit all of he didn't stop soon she was going to pull over and kill him herself. They had been driving non stop till they were almost to the bunker. Luckily for them Castiel had known the way. she rubbed her eyes. Even though she didn't need sleep, it didn't mean diving non stop for as long as she had wouldn't take it's toll. she looked into her rear view mirror at Gabriel in the backseat. The poor guy was so worried. she could understand. here was a man who was just reunited with family, to have them ripped from him in the blink of an eye. Much like him Meg Prayed Sam and Dean would help them. It was strange but she couldn't picture her life with out the little firefly.

* * *

Cassandra opened her eyes to a weird sight. It looked like her house but different. Where was Gabriel, Meg and Castiel. Some one hugged her from behind startling her and she tensed up. "Hey Honey." She twisted in the man's grip. She found herself looking at Adriel. "Honey what's wrong?"

* * *

Sam and Dean met them outside of the bunker. Castiel didn't seem to happy to see them. Meg gave his hand a few encouraging squeezes, which seemed to help him. She was still mad herself at Dean for what he put Cas through, but she didn't let it show. She would put it aside for Cassandra's sake.

Their travel through the bunker was silent. Neither party talked to the other. Dean, Sam, and Gabriel took the future Adriel inside a room leaving the others outside in the bunker. Meg could feel the presence but she ignored it. She would ask them why they had allowed Crowley to remain living later. For now she sat supporting Castiel who much like Gabriel was emotionally drained.

* * *

 "Start from the beginning, slowly." There was a knock on the door.

"May I be a part of this? I have questions for him...me."

"It is himself from the future. I guess he has the right to question himself." Sam said.

"Alright kid, come on in." Adriel was confused he was no kid. Dean turned to the future Adriel while current Adriel quietly closed the door behind him. "Now talk."

"Do you remember that time Zachariah sent you to the future? The whole Croatoan virus, Sam as Lucifer?" Sam noticeably flinched at his words.

"Yes." Dean remembered it all too well.

"Imagine that but different. Sam isn't Lucifer, he's still stuck with Micheal in the cage. Sam dies in my timeline, one of the first to go. Gabriel you were never brought back. The croatoan virus, That's still a thing Some idiot let it lose. Cassandra died one year after the outbreak. She was smart as a whip, came up with a cure, till some demon killed her. Apparently it was easier for the demons to collect souls, what with the fear of the virus. Anyone would sell their soul to live virus free. Then the virus began to mutate affecting not only humans but demons as well. The demon woman Castiel is infatuated with, she went insane. Castiel had to end her himself. He becomes the drugged up hippie you saw on your last visit."

"Why did you come back?"

"To change things, to prevent my future from becoming reality in your time line, and to save my wife and child."

"Wife and child?" Adriel choked out. 

"Cassandra. She was four months pregnant when she was killed. With our daughter Angelique Mary Faust." Gabriel and Adriel were both too shocked to speak. Sam spoke for them.

"So since you are from the future, does that mean you know where Cassandra is?"

"No. Your timeline is completely different." Why is that?"

"In my timeline she never helped the angel on the bench."

* * *

 

Cassandra stood looking at Adriel. Why was he acting this way? There was a knock at the door. "I got it honey." Adriel opened the door and a little boy rushed in. 

"Clarence Dean Masters get back here." That was Meg's voice.

"Meg let him be. He is just being a child." Castiel?

"Cassandra." Meg came over and hugged her. Wait what? Since when was Meg the hugging type? Since when was Meg a mom? "How are you feeling?"

"Good why do you ask?"

"Cause of the babies."

"What babies?"

"Cassandra you are eight months pregnant with twins. What do you mean what babies?" Cassandra looked down. Holy crap she was right. Her stomach was swelled up like a planet. How did she not realize this before? Oh dear she felt dizzy.

"Cassandra?" "Honey?" Cassandra passed out.

 


	9. The angel on the bench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra learns how her past choices may have affected her future. Gabriel proposes a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally didn't like how i wrote future adriel. i am so sorry, he has no real merit in the story.  
> Also this is going to be a really short chapter.  
> sorry it's been a while, been thesising.

Sam, Dean, Gabriel, and Adriel left future Adriel alone. He was of no use to them. They grouped in the "War room"

"How are we supposed to find her now? Sorry man but your future self is worthless."

"First I think we should send future boy home." Meg suggested. "I don't know about you but I don't him messing up the time line further."

"He is already gone." Balthazar said. "He popped out as soon as you left. I don't think he planned on staying long in our time."

"That takes care of that."

"He was completely useless. No offense."

"None taken."

"I have a suggestion and I hate myself for saying it, but what about hell hounds? The angels are hiding her from our angels so turning to the demonic might just be our best bet." How are you suggesting we get us a hell hound?" Dean quipped.

"The King of Hell neatly tucked away in your library of course." Meg fake smiled. She hated her own plan already.

* * *

 Cassandra sat cradled in Adriel's arms. He pet her hair, calming her slowly. Her eyes scanned the room and noticed something on the fireplace mantle, a little angel statuette. "Chuck?" Time froze. She pulled out of Adriel's grasp.

"I was hoping it would take you longer to notice."

"Who are you?"

"Chuck. I'm the same man you met at the antique store."

"What are you?"

"I'm God." Cassandra was to stunned to speak. There was an erie silence. seriously she could hear crickets it was so quiet and as far as she knew there were no crickets.

"What is this place?" She asked eventually breaking the silence.

"A dream, a glimpse of your future, your new future."

"What do you mean new future?"

"You had a very important future. It all rested on one choice. When you met Castiel on that bench what was your first instinct?"

"To run." It was hard to say now since she had come to think of Cas as family, but her instincts told her to leave him, to save herself.

"But you didn't"

"He was hurt, he needed help. I couldn't leave him like that."

"oh but in another time you do. In that timeline you refuse to accept you angelic heritage and in the end die embracing your humanity. Adriel tried to go back and fix things but you had already changed them. By helping Castiel that day you have grown to embrace your heritage, thus rewriting your own timeline.

"So that there all of it..."

"Your future if you are lucky."

"Why would you show me this?"

"It was easier to start off with something more calming especially due to what is currently going on." She remembered now. Bartholomew and the chair, it all felt like a dream. "Take it as an apology."

"An apology for what?"

"For making you go through this." He touched her forehead. White light filled the room.

* * *

 

"No way Crowley id going to cooperate." Castiel exclaimed. The Demon wasn't the best person to work with. He knew from experience.

"I know Clarence. Trust me I want to march down there and kill him myself but it may be our only option."

"I'll go talk to him." Sam volunteered.

"No I will go talk to him." Gabriel said.

"I will come with you. I know him better than any of you."

"Meg." Castiel was worried.

"Don't worry I will be fine."

* * *

Cassandra could hear voices. "I think she is ready." 

"Don't think. Be sure. I can't have any mistakes."

* * *

"Oh visitors." Crowley looked like... well like Hell. Meg smiled the Winchesters were doing a great job. "Meg Darling it's been ages. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Cut the crap Crowley. We need..." Oh God did she actually have to say it. "We...We need your help." She fought the urge to vomit. 

"Is this a Joke?" He gave a half-hearted laugh. "You are completely serious." Gabriel remained silent. Meg had chosen to take the lead and he let her. She had more experience with Crowley than he did.

"Crowley..."

"Save it love. I'm not biting. Do you think I would help you out of the goodness of my own heart? You've gone soft."

"At least I'm not the Winchester's b..."

"Meg." Gabriel warned.

"There is nothing in this entire world that could convince me to help you."

"What if we made you a deal. Something completely irresistible. Something only a fool would pass up."

"And what might that be?"

"The now human soul of the ex Arch Angel Gabriel."

"I'm listening."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all down before the whole crowley/abbadon conversation about him no longer being king of hell.


	10. Betrayl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Gabriel's fate? Does Crowley get his deal? What of Cassandra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know the price is a bit high but i couldn't think of anything else gabe had to bargain with.

Cassandra couldn't remember how she got there, or why she was barefoot out in the woods. She didn't recognize her surroundings, hadn't for the past hour. Her feet were bloody from walking.

* * *

 "Dean"

"Kevin what's up?"

"Dean something strange is happening. Do you remember how with the first tablet I felt drawn to it, wouldn't let it go?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I have that feeling again."

"Another tablet?" Sam chimed in.

"I don't know. Whatever it is it's close by."

"I'll go with him and check it out." Sam offered.

"Okay just keep him safe."

"Don't worry Dean."

* * *

Meg took Gabriel aside. "Are you insane?! What are you thinking offering up your soul?! Do you think Cassandra would want you to do this for her?!"

"I don't care as long as I get her back. Meg she is all I have."

"And you are all she has. Please don't do this." Meg begging that is a first.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to help you get this girl back from angels. Why?" Crowley broke in.

"Because she is important to us." Meg answered.

"Not you. I want to know why Gabriel? Why stick your neck out for one simple little human girl?" Meg gave him a look that said do not tell. "If you don't tell me I refuse to help.

"She is family."

"Family as in close like family?"

"No as in family. She's my Great Granddaughter." At this Crowley made a choking sound.

"You!...You of all the angels. I can't believe you broke the rules. I mean you weren't always known to follow the rules but you...I'm quite surprised."

"Enough. Are going to help us or not?"

"Yes for your soul of course."

"Of course."

* * *

Kevin and Sam found her outside not far from the bunker. It didn't feel right, but right now looking at the bleeding girl Sam put it far from his mind. "Cassandra?" Sam checked her pulse. She was alive, but it was quite faint.

"Isn't this the girl you guys were looking for?" Sam nodded and dialed Dean's phone.

"Dean call them off. We've found her."

* * *

"Meg, Gabriel, Sam found her." Dean walked in to find Gabriel leaning in to kiss Crowley. Gabriel pulled away before they could seal the deal. Dean would talk to him later.

"How is she? Is she hurt?"

"I don't know. Sam and Kevin are bringing her in now." Gabriel ran out leaving Meg and Dean in his wake.

"Bullocks."

* * *

Sam carried Cassandra to one of the rooms and laid her on the bed. Gabriel was hovering, practically getting in the way as Sam and Dean tried to help her. "Gabriel give us some space." Gabriel shot Sam a look.

"Gabriel come with me." Meg put her hand on the man's shoulder.

"Brother, I will take care of her." Balthazar chimed in. Gabriel left with Meg as did Castiel, who had been pacing in the doorway."You should go with them. You can not help right now." He said to Adriel who had been flitting around. Adriel opened his mouth to protest but Balthazar gave him a look. The young angel popped out of the room, most likely to join the others.

* * *

Cassandra sat up. Everything was quiet. The only one left in her room was her target, Kevin Tran.

"Hey you're awake. I'll go get the others."

"No stay." She reached out and grabbed his hand. Kevin didn't really think anything of it. The girl might have issues being alone what with what the angels probably did to her. They sat there together for some time till Kevin fell asleep.

Cassandra slinked out looking for the other piece she needed. Adriel was not far from her door. "Cassandra. You are awake." He was going to be a problem. She walked up to him and planted a kiss upon his lips. He was confused at first but leaned in to the kiss. She pulled her angel blade out and stabbed him whilst mid kiss. He had a look of shock on his face as he fell to the floor. A single tear rolled down her stoic face. Cassandra was still in there. She could still see what she had been forced to do.

* * *

Cassandra rifled through Kevin's room looking for the angel tablet. "Looking for this?" Dean stood holding the angel tablet. "I thought it was too easy. They wouldn't have gone through the trouble of taking you just to give you back so easily." Sam appeared behind him.

"Why Cassandra?" Castiel came running.

"Sam, Dean Kevin is gone." Cassandra smiled the plan had worked. "It looks like she let someone else in." Good observation. Before coming to Kevin's room she had let her accomplice in. She pulled out her angel blade and as per instructions in case she were caught she prepared to kill herself. There was a hand on hers preventing her from doing the deed.

"Sorry love can't let you do this." Balthazar pressed his fingers to her forehead knocking her out.

* * *

Castiel, Sam, Dean and Balthazar stood outside of Cassandra's room. "It looks like they did to her what Naomi did to me."

"So you want me to take the angel tablet into the room of the very person trying to steal it?"

"Fine I will do it." Castiel took the tablet from Dean's hand and marched into the room. Immediately after he touched the tablet to her skin her eyes flew open and she jumped up.

"Castiel! Oh my God I am so glad to see you." She hugged the man who helped her get control back. "Adriel is he okay?" The four men looked at each other confused. Cassandra got up and ran past her bedroom, adrenaline propelling her forward. None of them tried to stop her. she ran to the room where her mind control self had hidden Adriel. He was still bleeding from the wound. "Balthazar please heal him." The girl was crying as she looked up at the older angel Balthazar laid a healing hand upon the boy whose eyes fluttered open. "Adriel!" The girl practically clobbered the young man who looked thoroughly confused.

"Cassandra...what...why? I don't understand."

She wasn't quite herself."

"Adriel I'm so sorry. I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop. I am so sorry all of this, Kevin's kidnapping, It's all my fault."

"No it's not." Gabriel had been woken by the commotion."Cassandra we are going to find who did this, get Kevin back, and make sure they pay for what they did."

* * *

Cassandra woke that night. Paper, I need paper. She couldn't find any, but she found a pen. Her head ached. Upon the white walls of her room she began writing as if in a trance. Sam who had been guarding her room heard the scratching and walked in. "Cassandra!"He ran over to the girl and grabbed her arms. She attempted to fight him off. Eyes glazed from her trance. Balthazar popped  into the room and put his hand on Sam's arm.

"Let her go. Look what you stopping her is doing." Sam now noticed the blood coming from her nose. "Let her finish." Sam let go but ran for the others. Gabriel was the first in the room.

"Balthazar what is the meaning of this?"

"Brother, father has revealed my purpose, the reason he brought me back. I am to protect this child, the final piece to his tablets." As Cassandra finished she collapsed into Balthazar's arms. Upon the walls were the unreadable symbols, the word of God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a kind of continuing story that i have begun writing. It kind of explains what happens to Kevin and Cassandra and is set 16 years into the future with Cassandra's kids. I am debating whether to post this. If you like the series so far write something in the comments and perhaps i will post it.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters have become more domesticated in their time with Cassandra.


End file.
